


Art post for Lamb for Slaughter by Supernaturallyconfused11

by romachebella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella
Summary: Link to fix:https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507204/chapters/28475884?view_adult=true





	Art post for Lamb for Slaughter by Supernaturallyconfused11

**Author's Note:**

> I had the great pleasure of making the art for Supernaturallyconfused‘s DCBB STORY „Lamb for Slaughter“.  
> It‘s a crime story full of angst, violence, betrayal, loyalty, and love, and was huge fun to work with.  
> The crime victims got their looks following the author‘s imaginations (you might know them...), most of the other characters should easily be recognizable  
> for SPN fans...  
> Habe fun reading!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
